Goodbye, My Old Friend
by bbybear85
Summary: Pagan approaches Heero with bad news, and puts Heero in a potentially compromising situation.  How will Heero handle a man's last request?   Adjusted Ch 10 some to keep from distracting from the feel, but I still wanted to emphasise on "coming together."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

"Maxwell here." The voice was lighthearted as ever.

"Is Yuy there?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Pagan," the old man replied.

"Hold on," Duo mumbled as he popped a candy in his mouth, setting down the phone. "Hey, buddie." He rounded the corner. "The phone's for you."

Heero raised an eyebrow, silently, demanding the caller.

"It's Pagan."

"I'm not here," he said, coolly.

"He's not here," Duo lied. "Not on the colony, even."

Pagan chuckled. "Very well. Will you take a note, for him?"

Duo grabbed a wrinkled receipt and a pen, nearby. "Shoot."

"Tell him that the record he's looking for is Doe, John Carina, at the St Theresa Institute of Medicine. I'll be expecting his call." Pagan quietly hung up.

Duo tilted his head, handing the note to Heero. "'John' means it's not Relena," he said assuringly.

Heero stared at the note for several seconds, deciphering the scribbled handwriting, then began typing vigorously. Once he reached the file, he clicked slowly through it for about five minutes, before picking up his phone.

Pagan answered, calmly.

"What do you need?"

"She'll need you."

Heero sighed. "Alright," he said, understandingly. All the training in the world hadn't managed to take his humanity. "I'll be there in a few days."

"Heero," Pagan made him pause. "Don't tell her."

Heero scoffed under his breath. "I never tell her anything."

:::

Heero sat silently on the bench, absorbing the cool air, when his cell rang. Glancing down, he raised his eyebrow in surprise, then answered. "You're not supposed to use this number," he said.

"I didn't know who else to call."

"What do you want?"

"I need," her voice was weak. "I need a sounding board."

"So now I've been demoted to a sounding board?"

"I'd call it a promotion." He could hear her smile, as she teased at him. They drank in the silence, growing comfortable with the connection between them.

"It's Pagan." She finally broke in.

"Pagan?"

"Heero," her voice sounded desperate. Hurting. "He's not himself. I can see it. He's getting weaker."

"People get weaker as they age," he tried to calm her nerves.

"Heero, he's sick." He answered in silence. "I've been trying to get him to see a doctor, but he won't. I even checked to see if he'd been going behind my back, but his charts say he hasn't been since his last annual. And, in spite of its name, that was well over a year, ago!"

"Relena," he searched for the words, trying not to lie to her. "If he was sick, I'm sure he'd have a plan. He'll look out for you."

"It's not me that I'm worried about," she sighed. "I can handle myself."

Heero cracked a smile, picturing her trying to figure out how to make her own coffee. Rolling his eyes at the cartoon in his head, he whispered softly. "I somehow doubt your confidence would reassure him."

She stifled a laugh, knowing she was being slapped in the face. A soft knock at her door assured her that her time was up.

"I have to go," she whispered. "I'm late for a meeting."

"Alright."

"Heero?" He waited. "Please come? Help me talk him into seeing a doctor?"

"No promises," he smiled.

"Alright," she sighed. "I'll talk to you later." As she lowered the phone to end the call, the whisper escaped her lips, naturally. "I miss you."

Heero looked down at the phone, bewildered. He got the impression that the last three words, trailing into darkness, before the sudden click, were never meant to be heard. He grinned. _I miss you, too,_ he thought.

Taking a deep breath, he scanned the pick-up line. Finally, he spotted the black sedan, waiting for him. His face hardened. Standing at the driver's door, the blonde smiled curiously. He hadn't told her why the sudden need, but Dorothy was always glad to bring Heero anywhere, especially to Relena's house.

"You know, she'll be at work?" Dorothy said, as he climbed in the passenger seat.

"Yep. I planned it that way."

She sped off.

:::

Pulling into the drive, Dorothy was perplexed by the antique pink limousine. "She's home?" She asked.

"No. Pagan spends most of the day here."

She put the car in park.

"Do make sure to enjoy your stay, Mr. Yuy," she winked at him.

Pulling his bag from the back seat, he nodded solidly, knowing her meaning. "I'll keep your wishes in mind," he said in a cold tone.

As she watched him walk up the stairs to the front door, Dorothy whispered, "If only people would bow to my simple wishes. Heavens. All I ask for them is happiness." She rolled her eyes, hearing the wedding bells in her imagination. With a shake of the head, she drove off.

As Pagan answered the door, Heero was startled by his own reaction. After hearing the news, Pagan's presence seemed to bring a different feeling all together. His chest ached, deep behind his heart, and his stomach almost turned. He swallowed back the lump in his throat, trying to steady himself to speak.

"Don't. Do it." Pagan's sudden words were the perfect guard from the pity.

Heero broke through the weakening thoughts with a small, smileless laugh, which Pagan seemed to need to hear. "You're right," he said, stepping inside.

Heero dropped his duffle at the bottom of the stairs, making note of the late hour. Traffic had set them back, and there was no time for conversation.

"How long?" He started back for the door, leading Pagan to the limo.

"A few weeks, at best," Pagan's voice did sound more tired than Heero had remembered.

Settling in the front seat, Heero asked the pressing question. "Why me?"

Pagan just looked at the young man with a knowing smile.

Heero sighed, shaking his head. "I won't do it." He looked back at the driver. "I'll teach her anything you want me to, but I'm not going to cross that line."

Pagan smiled at the secret.

Silence fell over the car, and Heero leaned his head back, exhausted from the journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

Relena glanced down at her watch. Two minutes and she was out that door.

"Miss Relena?" Relena's assistant, Melody Perez walked in. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but there's someone here to see you."

"Unscheduled?" Her voice was sharp and annoyed.

Mel's head dropped. "He said he's sure you'll see him." She smiled, as a light blush washed her cheeks. "He's really cute."

"Alright," she said, signaling Mel to leave the room.

"She'll see you, now," Mel's voice was distant and flirtatious.

"It's probably Quatre. He knows how I like things scheduled. He's trying to get under my skin, I swear."

"Mel, cut that out," Pagan's voice echoed in the background.

The young man cleared his throat as he closed the door, interrupting the Foreign Minister's conversation with herself. As little voice as that took, Relena recognized it immediately.

"Heero!" She spun, startled. "You came?"

He shrugged, rolling his eyes away. "I was in the area."

She glowed, just seeing him.

"Glad I accepted Pagan's invitation?" He asked.

Her smile sank away as she felt a rock drop in the pit of her stomach. "Pagan's invitation?" She remembered what he'd said over the phone, earlier that day.

Her eyes suddenly filled with dread as she met his. "You're the one he called to look after me?"

Heero softened with compassion, unable to lie. Biting his lip, he brushed the hair from her face.

His lack of denial was all she needed to know for sure. "How long?" Her weight fell back into her desk.

He took a breath, shrugging. "You know how these things are."

"And there's nothing the doctors-?"

Heero averted his eyes, shaking his head somberly.

Taking a deep breath, he cupped her face in his hands, their eyes meeting. "We have to go back out there. You can do this."

She nodded, trying to regroup. She examined her desk, trying to remember if she'd forgotten anything, but all she found were clouded thoughts. Today was over. She needed to recover. At least Heero would be eating by her side, tonight.

Relena quietly led the entourage out of her office. As Heero followed, Mel's eyes scanned very carefully up and down his body, settling on his ass with frisky enjoyment.

"Mel," Pagan's voice interrupted her, again. "Cut that out. She will kill you, if she catches you."

Mel blushed, smiling at the thought of Relena being possessive. She never met the man before, but he'd been mentioned on many occasions, and now she could see what all the fuss was about. And boy, did she enjoy seeing it.

:::

Relena and Heero sat, cattycorner to each other at the table, eating the egg noodles Pagan had prepared. She was flustered with thoughts of him, but unable ask anything, except of Heero.

Pagan walked into the room, looking wearier than ever. "Will there be anything else for you, my dear?"

Relena felt suddenly self-conscious about his position, as her servant. "Won't you sit and eat with us?"

"I envy my rest, tonight. I would beg your pardon."

The realization set on her about how tired he looked. Mentally slapping herself, she replied, "Yes. You're right. You're excused. I'm sure I can handle myself. Get some rest."

He bowed gently and started for the stairs.

"Pagan?" Her voice cracked a little.

"Ma'am?" He stopped, inclining himself to her words.

"I love you," she said softly.

Knowing he'd been had, Pagan smiled, sadly. "I love you, too, my princess." He slipped upward, into the shadows.

Heero watched silently, observing. A somberness fell over Relena as she went back to her meal. For several moments, she pushed the noodles to and fro with her chopsticks, showing no interest in the food, itself.

Suddenly a second pair of chopsticks crossed into her bowl, snagging her favorite shrimp, pulling it quickly away, before she could react. Her eyes shot wide opened as she gasped. "I can't believe y—" She looked up at Heero.

The butterflied shrimp was curled around the tip of his tongue, forming a perfect heart, protruding from his lips. He looked at her, stone faced, as he teased her. It didn't take but a moment for her to formulate the most simple plan to get it back; but picturing herself capturing the shrimp, lips and tongue included, though intriguing, seemed a little too risky. She inched toward him, picturing the erotic moment in her mind. He'd only kissed her once before, and though she knew he was just trying to cheer her up, she figured he would mind her returning the surprising favor.

She licked her lips, tempted, her eyes meeting his, mounting the suspense, as she crept closer. Millimeters from his mouth, she stopped, looking into his deep blue eyes, wondering if she should go on. In depth of his Prussian blues, there was no legible response. He was watching, with no apparent preference one way or another. Was he daring her to kiss him?

She closed her eyes, picturing it, one more time, then opened them for the final play. Her chopsticks pinched his tongue, flinging the shrimp into her opened mouth, satisfying her taste buds with a laugh.

Heero smiled. "Are you done?" He glanced down at her half eaten bowl.

"Yes," she sighed. It had been such an emotional day. Eating nearly half of her serving would have to do. She couldn't bring herself to eat another bite before it was cold.

"I'm gonna shower and watch some TV," she said, visibly depressed.

"No news."

"Huh?"

"No news," he repeated. "Watch something entertaining, to get your mind off of things. No news. Especially for you…Foreign Minister."

She smiled. "Maybe I like to see myself on television," she winked.

"The one thing you are not," he responded. "Is a narcissist. Go upstairs and relax."

She smiled, nodding submissively.

:::

Behind the sounds of the romantic comedy, there was a tapping on her door.

"Come?"

Heero opened it, slowly. From the darkness of the hall, he revealed two Sunday serving dishes of vanilla ice cream, smothered in browned cherries. Relena's eyes lit up at the steaming dessert.

"Your favorite," he whispered.

He set the desserts down on her nightstand, climbing clumsily over her, to settle at her side. Once he was comfortable, she passed him the slightly smaller helping, hoarding her cherries for herself. Heero raised his eyebrow, noting her choice with an air of sarcastic envy.

As they neared the end of the dessert, he watched the close of the sappy tail uncomfortably. The leading man fumbled for words, making a total fool of himself, causing Relena, and every other woman who ever saw the movie, laugh heartily. Heero, however, just shifted turning slightly more from the politician, telling her how absurd he found the storyline. She blushed, smiling at the back of his head.

As the credits rolled, he pushed himself toward the foot of the bed, leaning over his knees as he faced her.

Licking her spoon, flirtatiously, Relena was ready to talk. "This was divine. Where did you get it?"

"Get it?"

"Yeah."

Heero scoffed. "You don't 'get' cherries jubilee. I made it."

"From scratch?"

"Is there another way?"

She laughed. "I mean—"

"Relena, this stuff doesn't come in a box." He shook his head.

She looked down, embarrassed, but still licking at the bowl to savor every drop.

Heero sighed. "Pagan does this stuff for you all the time, you know."

Her features sank, again, as he realized what he said.

She was pulled quickly back to the moment, as Heero's hand, cold from the ice cream, gripped her bare calf. "I'll teach you," he reassured her.

She smiled. "Marry me," she slipped out sarcastically. She licked her spoon deeply, again, holding eye contact to hide her sudden self-consciousness about her statement.

"Because I can make your favorite dessert?"

"Well," she closed her eyes, trying to appear thoughtful. "Several reasons, but that's just the cherry on top."

There was a moment of silence before they both started laughing.

"That was the worst pun, ever," he clarified. She nodded in agreement.

"I don't know," he said. "Duo claims that if you're going to have sex with only one person for the rest of your life, than the sex _has_ to be good." He paused for effect, letting her blush. "Was it any good?"

"The sex?" She choked.

He nodded.

"We've never had sex." Her eyes narrowed against him.

"Oh," he paused, again. "That must've been my other girlfriend," he said impassively.

Relena threw her head back against her pillows, rolling her eyes and laughing under her breath, as he lifted his legs over her and off the edge of the bed. He set down his dish on her nightstand as he leaned over her.

Cupping her face, firmly in his hands, he whispered. "Our relationship can't ever be more complicated than it already is, so when you're ready," he leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips. "Let me know."

In one smooth motion, he took her empty dish and his own and turned to leave the room.

Relena's head was still spinning as he kicked the door closed behind him.

"Did he just—?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

Relena stumbled into the kitchen. She hadn't recovered from an awful night of sleep. The sun beat harshly on her eyes as she remembered the images of a naked, hard and sweaty Heero making love to her. She never thought one suggestive statement could cause such vivid dreams, or keep her up half the night.

Relena stared at the monstrosity of a coffee machine. Heero had suggested that Pagan sleep in, which she whole heartedly agreed with, but it never occurred to her what that would mean for her morning routine. Relena had never made coffee before.

Relena stretched her neck, rubbing her eyes, again, as she tried to figure out where to start. Suddenly a voice startled her from the corner of the room.

"I knew it," Heero said. Though not smiling, he was clearly amused.

She looked up at him, fighting the embarrassment in her smile. Her whole face flushed, not just because she was _still_ picturing him naked, but because she knew that he knew what she was thinking. Without someone to make her coffee, she was lost.

"First of all," he said, walking toward her. "You need a _cup_." Her smile grew, as did the intensity of the blush. He pulled his hands from behind his back, revealing two creamy coffee cups with gold linings. "Now," he continued. "This machine already has water in the reservoir. All you have to do is choose the type of coffee you want," he pointed from his new position, behind her. "Choose a size," he pointed, again. "And go." He pressed a button.

Relena took in the moment, Heero's breath on her ear, as the machine sputtered to life, making all kinds of unfamiliar noises, before spitting her coffee down, into the waiting mug. She leaned away from him, to retrieve the glass, smiling back gratefully.

"Try to remember to put the coffee cup in place, _first_," he reiterated.

Their eyes met as she settled, close to his face. He showed no emotion, but she sensed that he was also enjoying their proximity.

"Now I need to teach you about cream and sugar," he rolled his eyes, tossing his cup into place, as he stepped away from her.

:::

Relena walked into her office, five minutes late. Melody looked at her bewildered. There was no question that the princess hadn't slept at all the night before, and she didn't look like her morning had gone as hoped, either.

"Busy night?" Melody smiled, hopefully.

Relena stared back at her, glassy eyed, straining to get the joke. She blinked, slowly, seeing Heero naked on her eyelids, again. She gasped, her eyes shooting open, realizing the inference.

"No," she said harshly. She dropped her face into her hands. "I would have slept if he _actually_ done that."

"'Actually?'" Mel looked perplexed.

"I think he hit on me," she answered, leaning back in her chair. "He's never even _mentioned_ sex before, but then he just drops it in my lap, like a gift. 'Open when ready'!" She ran her hands through her hair, caressing her numb and itchy scalp. "You don't just tell somebody you've kept at arm's length for four years, 'Hey. You can have it, whenever.' No. No, no, no." She felt herself ranting.

Relena sighed, collapsing into the palms of her hands. "I need more sleep and less—" She searched for the words. "_Dreams._" Her voice was hoarse with exhaustion.

Melody started giggling.

There was a knock at the open door. Relena jumped, very much expecting to see Heero eavesdropping on her.

"What were you dreaming about?" Lady Une sounded like a soft mix between concern and amusement.

Relena sighed, still unable to open her eyes all the way. "Close the door. I think the three of us need to talk."

"About Heero?" Mel sounded excited.

Relena's face drooped. "About Pagan." She could feel the sadness emanating from her chest. Heero wasn't here to distract her. _That's fine,_ she thought. _We need to face this._

The door closed softly as Relena began to explain why Heero had really come to town.

:::

The lobby door swung open, as Heero entered, abruptly.

11:31.

His eyes met Melody's as she rose to greet him. Her face was glittering, just from the sight of him.

"Is she busy?" His words felt short and calculated.

"She's in a meeting with Ms. Po and Mr. Chang. They'll be breaking for lunch any moment, now—"

He'd already stalked across the room and turned the doorknob. He knew the people inside and had no qualms about interrupting the meeting, uninvited.

Relena looked up, startled. "You are incredibly rude," she scoffed.

Heero's response was cold. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Wufei rose in respect, to meet him. "I would." He bowed greeting his friend.

Sally rolled her eyes at the men, crossing her arms.

Relena licked her lips, steadying herself as she also stood. She cocked her head to the side, hoping to look more rested than she had when he dropped her off that morning. "What is it, Heero?"

He bit his lip, looking for the right tone to put his next words in.

"You may want to cancel your meetings for the rest of the day." She held her breath, as her face felt suddenly cold and numb. "And cancel the whole day, tomorrow. He has a doctor's appointment in the morning." He paused, trying to put all of his empathy into the last of the statement. His voice lowered as he spoke. "They're admitting him."

"Permanently?" She tried not to sound hysterical.

Heero's eyes dropped. "You may," he began. Swallowing hard, he hesitated to continue. "You may want to make a habit of taking half days for the next few weeks." He bit his lip until it almost bled, dropping his head in dejection.

Relena sank into her chair, overwhelmed. The reality of what she had only begun to suspect a short while ago had come full on, crushing her life, as she tried to understand how to say goodbye. "Pagan," she whispered, running her hand across the back of her neck.

After several moments of silence, Relena cleared her throat. Sally and Wufei waited patiently, unsure what to say. Heero stood still, biting his lip, awaiting instruction. Mel also waited for orders, leaning into the door frame, pen and paper in hand.

Relena smiled at her friends, standing back up to appear strong.

"Sally," she said softly. "I'll meet with you later on about these issues."

"Of course, Relena." Sally stood, mimicking the Foreign Minister. "There's no rush. None of this is that urgent." Her eyes pierced Wufei for a nod of agreement, which he granted her.

"It's been nice seeing you, as always, Wufei."

He crossed his arms, grunting and giving another forced nod. Relena smiled deeply, understanding the persona of her newest friend. Wufei looked affirmingly at Heero as he passed.

Relena looked to Heero for strength. Their eyes met, sharing the moment, until Heero was suddenly jolted where he stood. Sally had slapped his ass as she passed, mumbling something about a "handsome kid". Wufei glared back at her in disapproval. Heero rolled his eyes, as Relena stifled a laugh. Melody gingerly dropped her eyes down to where Sally hit, smiling hungrily, then rolled her gaze away, again.

"Mel," Relena said. "Would you do me a favor and see if you can't fix the schedule the way that Heero suggested? After you're finished, you're free to go for the day."

"You'll be off tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll be here, finishing the rescheduling, if you need me."

Relena smiled, searching her desk. "You can reach me on my cell," she said distantly. She looked longingly at the picture of Pagan dropping her and Milliardo off at a conference some years before. She couldn't stand the thought of missing him. Trying to force it from her mind, she smiled at Heero, again. "Let's go."

Heero led the way to the front door, and held it as she passed through. He started out, then stopped the door with his foot, before it closed. "Mel," he said authoritatively.

"Yes," her eyes following his angles carefully.

He leaned back and looked at her, demanding her full attention. "Cut that out. Relena will kill you."

Melody flushed. "You," she stammered. "You knew?"

Heero laughed under his breath. "I know everything that goes on around me. Between you and Relena, you're going to give me a complex."

Mel's eyes dropped to the floor, wondering if he knew why Relena hadn't slept the night before.

"I promise," he answered her unspoken thoughts. "I will not taunt her right before bed, again." His smile was crooked and mischievous. "She does need her sleep, after all." With that, he frowned, again, and walked briskly out the door, managing to beat a very tired and entranced Relena to the end of the hall.

Mel watched the door close behind him. She couldn't stop smiling ear to ear. _Impressive,_ she thought. _Sexy._ She rolled her eyes, trying to regain her composure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.**

Once he was asleep, Relena came down from Pagan's room, looking for Heero. She listened for him carefully, as she tip toed through the house. In the back of the kitchen, there was a small doorway to the basement, where Relena had never been. Opening it, she could hear him rustling around downstairs.

A lecherous smile crept onto her face, but she suppressed it. As she crept down the stairs, she looked around the basement, her baser nature scouting out all the landings where he could lean her, lift her and prop her to—

She sighed upon seeing him. She was slightly surprised. He was bent over a basket of blue clothing. Next to a basket of reds. Next to a basket of whites. She raised an eyebrow. She quietly walked up behind him, wondering if he knew she was there. Leaning against the door post, she simply observed for a while.

Finally, he looked at her, out of the corner of his eye. "You've never done your own laundry, have you?"

She laughed, embarrassed, again. "I thought he sent it out to a service," she shrugged.

He rolled his eyes. Leaning his head back against the wall in disbelief, he looked at her. "You can't be too busy for this, anymore. Got it?"

She laughed. "Teach me," she whispered.

He reached for her hand, pulling her close to him as he wrapped his arms naturally around her. Lifting her chin to face him, he kissed her softly, as though it was a normal habit. "It would be wise, when you do this, yourself, to wear your hair back."

She closed her eyes, picturing her hair falling into her face as she bent over, and nodded in agreement.

Immediately, though, she had to hide a smile, as she remembered the dream, her hair clinging to their hot, sticky bodies. _I'm going to need it down, though, if you keep teasing me like this,_ she thought.

:::

"Are you ready to learn to cook?" Heero's voice was light; almost happy. She first thought he was joking, but his eyes didn't lie. With dread, she looked around the massive kitchen, visually overwhelmed. "It's Pagan's last day home. He'll love a home cooked meal from you."

She walked to him, slowly.

"And, Relena," he paused, looking into her eyes. "Try not to poison him."

She grimaced, punching him in the shoulder as hard as she could. It was like hitting a wall. He didn't even budge. With her lips pursed, irritated, she leaned back, waiting for instruction.

:::

Relena set the food down on the night stand, stirring the elderly man as gently as she could. He looked at her, smiling, then noticed Heero behind her, arms crossed. Relena was hardly recognizable under a thick layer of flour.

"I made you chicken and dumplings," she said softly.

"You made chicken?" His grimace brought a lopsided smile to Heero's face.

"It's fine," Heero said. "I checked." He winked at the older man.

As Pagan's eyes focused, he looked at Heero inquisitively. "Master Yuy," he started. "Why do you have flour in your hair?"

Relena laughed quietly and Heero blushed. "She did that on purpose."

:::

"_Why am I covered in flour?" Relena was trying to joke off the frustration of feeling a mess._

_Heero scoffed. "I hear that it's love. The more flour you're wearing, the more love is put into the meal." His eyes seemed to smile at her, mockingly._

_She sighed, looking up at him. "Then you haven't put _any_ love into this meal, have you?"_

_He took on a pseudo-serious tone. "Teaching is love. I'm taking the time to invest in you, as you'll one day invest in your daughter."_

"_Daughter?" The word was so quiet, it was almost inaudible. _

_Looking around at the emptiness of the home, she felt suddenly overcome with fear of the quiet. She'd become so busy with her work that she'd lost sight of her dream to have a family, and now all she saw was emptiness._

"_Heero," she said, still mulling over the thought. "I think I'm going to sell the manor."_

_He reacted with surprise. Offense, even. "Why?" His question was sharp._

_She lowered her head, smiling coyly, as she revealed the intimate fear. "I can't stand the thought of being here, alone. An apartment would be a much better investment for me." _

_He stayed silent. _

_"It'll be easier for me to keep up by myself, and there'll still be room when you or the boys, stop by. I promise!" She smiled at him hopefully, trying to win the argument with charm._

"_Why don't you rent it out, then?" He came closer to her, searching her eyes._

"_Why don't I sell it?"_

"_You'll fill it," his words ached as they came out. He could feel his own desperation, hoping she didn't hear it. _

_Relena dropped the dumpling in her hand into the flour bowl, submerging her otherwise clean hands in the powder as she averted her eyes. _

"_One day," Heero said, trying not to give himself away. "I know you'll fill it. You'll have a husband and children. And it'll be the place to celebrate the holidays for all of your friends." He touched her face, calling her eyes back to his. "Just like it is, now. But with kids." He smiled, catching himself as he leaned in, over her. _

_Relena fixed her gaze, deep into his blue eyes, and smiled. She lifted her hand, thoroughly laced in flour, and plopped it on his head. His mouth dropped open in shock at the act of treason, as she tangled his locks into a white, powdery fist._

_Crinkling her nose, the treacherous woman spoke. "Now you put love into it." She winked at him, laughing, as he backed away, trying desperately to shake the mess from his hair. It was in vain. There was a nearly perfect hand print on the top of his head, and it would stay until his next shampoo._

:::

Relena ran the damp cloth along the top of her curtain rod, clearing the dust. _Last window,_ she thought, glancing back at the clock.

1:43 am.

All day she'd fought the exhaustion from a bad night of sleep, but tonight, the monster keeping her up was fear, rather than lust. Tomorrow was the last time Pagan would be in this house. She couldn't bring herself to imagine it without him. She stopped near the door, thinking about Heero's suggestion to have a family. She wondered if this was yet another open offer? No. She couldn't see Heero down on one knee, never mind at the altar. She loved him, but she was sure that his interest in her was purely sexual.

_Wow,_ she thought. _Sexual?_ She threw the word around in her mind, again. _I never thought I'd see the day I'd think of him like that._

Relena jumped at the sound of the knock behind her. Sighing as she regrouped, she wondered what on Earth Heero could want at this hour.

"What?" She whispered as she cracked the door.

He smiled. "What are you doing awake? I know you didn't sleep last night." The handprint had faded more, but it was not gone.

"I—" she suddenly felt the emotions welling up inside.

It was like he had asked if she was okay. _No!_ She screamed in her mind at the silent question. _How can I be okay at a time like this?_

"I couldn't sleep," she looked up, trying to hide the pain. "Again."

She smiled thinking about what had kept her up the night before. She would love to be in that predicament, again, now.

Heero smoothly slipped the door open, past her grasp, as he place one hand on her hip. She gasped slightly in surprise, then mentally kicked herself, hoping he didn't notice. Heero led her to the bed.

"Lay down," he whispered.

She pulled the covers back, curling her bare legs on to the cool sheets. Right as she started to settle her head into the pillow, Heero touched her shoulder.

"Move in, more."

She was surprised, but did as requested, as he walked toward the door. With a flick of the switch, her lights were off, and the only lighting in the room was a gentle glow behind Heero; reflections from the various electronics downstairs.

She started to smile, expecting her babysitter to leave, when she was caught off guard, again. Her mouth dropped open, by itself as she watched his shapely silhouette peel the t-shirt off, then calmly break free of his jeans, tossing his clothes at the foot of her bed. To Relena's surprise, Heero was climbing in bed with her, in nothing but a pair of boxers.

Relena reminded herself to breath, as he adjusted his position, behind her. He had her perfectly in his arms, looking down over her, adjusting her hair.

As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, Relena peered at him through the darkness. She could make out his features, only barely, but she could feel him looking at her. Looking into her. Her body relaxed as she began to understand why he was holding her in his arms.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered, brushing her forehead gently with his thumb.

"But," she tried desperately to steady herself, speaking as slowly as she could. "I don't know what to do without him." The emotions came bursting through like a dam had broken inside her. Her tears poured out as she succumbed to the pain and fear. Heero pulled her into his chest as she sobbed. Faithfully, he did not let go, even well after she'd cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

Relena lay still as her eyes fluttered open in the morning light. She could hear the birds chirping in the distance. She watched dust dancing in the beams, as rays broke through the openings of the east windows.

She was warmer than she ever remembered being, waking up. She could feel his arms, still around her, as he spooned behind her. She closed her eyes, trying not to move, as she felt every part of him that was touching her. She smiled as she concentrated on the grip he had around her waist. It was the first time anyone had ever held her like this.

Her eyes shot open, as her mind concentrated on the feel of his hips against her. She realized what she felt, and understood. She raised an eyebrow smiling in amusement. _I guess it's true, what they say about men and mornings. Even Heero._

She stayed there, carefully considering all the things she did not have the previous experience to do with him, at this moment. She smiled at the thought of waking him up to a pleasant surprise. Blushing, she knew that this was way over her head.

She couldn't.

She wouldn't.

Finally, Relena sighed, thinking about the coming day. She knew she woke Heero, as she felt him abruptly and carefully readjust his hips, down and away from her. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, taking in her smell one more time before speaking.

"How did you sleep?" His genuine concern was all it took to put a smile back on her face.

She rolled back, looking up at him. "It was the best night of sleep I've had in a long time." The truth tasted like honey on her lips.

Heero leaned in and kissed her forehead, before rolling out of the bed.

"You know what?" He pulled his jeans over his perfectly formed, rock solid rear, and buttoned them into place. "Why don't you make the coffee?" He winked, as he swung his loose t-shirt over his shoulder, not bothering to put it on.

He paused at the door, gripping the frame and looking back. Not to his surprise, Relena was sitting up, her attention fully on him as her eyes drank in his naked back and shoulders. He smiled inwardly, knowing what she was thinking. "I'll see you in half an hour," he whispered.

Half an hour never sounded so long.

Nor so short. She suddenly felt rushed to get ready, not wishing him to be waiting on her.

:::

They had been at the hospital for nearly three hours, as the nurses and techs continued working busily away getting Pagan set up in a comfortable room, and hooked him up to dozens of cables and tubes. Relena stood nervously at the door, with Heero at her side, steady as ever.

Relena's phone vibrated, startling her out of her trance. Mel. She sighed, answering, and backing away.

Heero could hear a female on the other end buzzing in a panicky tone.

"What?" Relena sounded tired, again. He knew she was reacting to the stresses of the job.

"_He's here. I tried to cancel but he's already come in."_

"And he can't wait, like everyone else?"

"_I'm sorry, Ma'am. I tried."_

Relena sighed, rubbing her temples. "I can't, right now. We're at the hospital."

She stopped, when she felt Heero's gentle grip on her arm.

She felt calm as he looked into her eyes. "Go ahead. It's going to be a while, and I'm here for him. It'll be fine." He gave a soft smile, showing his support.

She took a breath and nodded. "Mel? Tell him I'll meet him over lunch. Throw him in the car and pick me up on the way… No, I don't care where."

Heero could hear the relief in the caller's voice. _"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you."_ Her sincerity made him smile.

"This minister is going to be the death of me," she started before his touched stopped her ramblings, again.

He brushed the hair from her face, looking into her eyes. "Have a good lunch," he said. "You'll be great." He leaned in and kissed her warmly on the lips, allowing her a moment for it to sink in.

She felt her hunger for him flare as he pulled away. Touching his arm, she lunged at him, kissing him slightly harder than before. She brushed the bangs away from his eyes and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered, before turning to leave.

Heero settled himself into a chair beside Pagan, as the nurse worked around him. He laid his head back, closing his eyes, tasting her kiss on his lips. He smiled with contentment. Now she had not only accepted his kisses, but she had finally kissed him. He was pleased.

The nurse walked out, leaving the silence between the two men in her wake. Heero was relaxed by it, but he knew something was in need of being said.

He looked at Pagan, waiting.

"She's just like her grandmother, Katrina," he smiled. Pagan looked at Heero, laying down a fraternal red carpet. "I was 16 when I came to work for the Peacecrafts. I fell in love with her almost immediately. I don't think I've ever completely let go of it." He laughed at himself softly. "I started as her driver," he adjusted himself on the bed. "I became her confidante.

"You know, Milliardo and Relena were not the first children to be hidden outside the kingdom for their own protection. Their grandmother also had her time as a refugee." He raised his eyebrows at Heero, gauging his interest. "Katrina was the crown princess, and was taken away to a safe place. She was," he paused, searching for the words. "She was trouble." He laughed, picturing her in his mind's eye.

"Katrina was so stubborn and hot tempered that she, on more than one occasion, stole a mobile suit and rushed headlong into a battle." Heero's face lit up as he let out a small, surprised laugh. "Her father was so concerned about what must be happening in her head, that he saw she spent her time in hiding under the teaching of a tutor.

"The problem that arose was simply human nature. Under the tutor's wing, she learned and grew, constantly holding him in the highest regard. Admiration and respect grew, and she fell in love with him. With her under his wing, he invested himself, heart and soul, into her. He taught her everything, and bonded with her as he protected her. Naturally, he also fell in love with her." A rare smile started across Heero's face.

"But Katrina was betrothed." The smile shattered. "He was a good and honorable man, like her fiancée, and he treated her, in spite of his love, with honor. As far as I know, they never shared more than a dance or two, but the understanding was clear. Neither ever did get over the other.

"The worst tragedy of the heart break was being there to tell her the news when Heero Yuy was killed, all those years ago. I remember, I told her, myself, in private, to guard their secret. I have never, before or since, seen Katrina so distraught." He sighed quietly, remembering the woman collapsing into his arms, trembling. "Truly, she loved him."

Taking a breath, he continued toward his point. "Having worked with the Peacecraft family for so many years, loving their ideals and their drive, it was hard to watch the kingdom collapse, again. It was hard to watch Relena make that choice, a choice that no girl her age should ever make. To give her life, her freedom, her family's legacy, and everything she believed in, to the enemy, in order to save the lives of her people.

"She wouldn't say it, but she felt like she betrayed _you_." He looked at Heero. "That seemed to bother her the most. Your time with her on the Battleship Libra was-needed." Heero smiled, as Pagan's eyes drifted back to the ceiling, remembering how relieved she was to see _him_.

"But, my dear friend, my secret is this. Though I would never wish to witness that destruction, again; though I would never wish to see this family's legacy crumble, again; I know that there is a silver lining. I am relieved to know that Relena has freedom. She no longer lives under the crown of her ancestors. She has what her grandmother once envied.

"Relena," he looked in Heero's eyes, again. "Relena has freedom. She has the freedom to choose. She has the freedom to love. She can _be_ loved." He laughed lightly at himself for loving a long lost and untouchable angel for years. Taking a breath he cut to the chase. "I would hate to see that freedom gone to waste."

He searched Heero's eyes for a moment, as they looked at each other in silence.

Heero remained stone faced as he let the gravity of the request sink in, checking it against what he already knew. He knit his eyebrows and he firmly gripped the elderly man's arm. "It won't." Taking a breath, he nodded reassuringly. "I promise."

"And after you'd refused me so many times," Pagan smiled as he drifted into a weakened sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

Relena was so exhausted by evening that she'd passed out across Pagan's lap on the hospital bed. Heero sat opposite her, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Are you awake, Master Yuy?" The old man's voice was weak and gentle, not to disturb either party if they were trying to rest.

"Hn," Heero grunted, looking at him.

"She's very tired."

"Hn." He looked to the clock. 10:47 pm.

Heero leaned forward, firmly gripping the princess's shoulder. "Relena."

She took a ragged breath, stretching her ribs. She looked up at him sheepishly.

"We should go. You and Pagan both need some rest."

She looked at the old man, who was smiling down at her. She was sad to leave him, but didn't put up a fight, as she tore herself away.

Heero handed the ticket to the valet, as he walked Relena toward the pink car. He reached to open the back door, but she stayed his hand. He frowned, looking into her eyes inquisitively.

"I'd—" She hesitated, not quite used to switching up her routines. "I'd like to ride in the front. With you." She closed her eyes, smiling.

Nodding stoically, Heero brought her to the front of the car and opened the door.

Once she had settled, she waited as he drove smoothly toward the mansion. Her mind wandered at she looked out into the nighttime landscape, until she was anchored back to the car by a gentle touch.

Without a word, he reached out and ran his index softly along the lines of her hand. Glancing down at the soft skin every few seconds, he memorized the feel of her fingers, before pressing his own between them. As they interlaced their hands, Relena looked up to him. He looked into her eyes for a moment before returning to the road. He was with her.

Relena's eyes wandered back to the stars, running through the memories she'd shared with him. Never since meeting him had she caught the scent of the breeze over a beach or stood in a spring rose garden, without the gentle smells bringing her back to those powerful memories. Even when she docked on many of the older, war-torn colonies, she tasted his kiss as he had said goodbye after that post-war flare up, months before Marimeia's dramatic entrance. The emotions had kept the memory so fresh that she felt as though he would come and kiss her, again, every time she boarded the shuttle to return home. Moving beyond the past to more present things, she tasted the cherries jubilee as she remembered the dream. Her cheek twitched in a smile as she drifted back into the intense scenes.

The car slowed to a halt in front of the large building. Relena had a sense of mourning, knowing who would not be inside waiting for her, increased by the loss of Heero's hand as he pulled away to put the car in park. Only a dim light shown from the library window, near the door. _Heero must have left it on,_ she thought passively.

Relena could feel him looking at her. She felt unsure of what waited when she turned to face him.

After a short time, she gave in to the gravity of his gaze. When her eyes met his, his hard features softened. He looked thoughtful, almost smiling. He reached up, touching her cheek, then gently brushed his knuckles across her lips, testing their softness. He began to grin at the sense of possession that ran through him as she nuzzled into his palm. She let her eyes drift shut as they leaned toward each other.

The first kiss was as soft and innocent as any before it, but they lingered. He continued to brush her lips, teasing her to open her mouth and let him in. As she relaxed and opened up to him, their tongues began to dance. They were gentle, almost timid at first, but they grew hungrier with each bite, turning up the passion and the heat, as the long standing walls between them began to fall. Within minutes, the limo felt constrictive. The center console felt uncomfortable as it separated their powerfully attracted bodies.

Relena pulled free of the kiss gasping for words. Steadying herself, she met his questioning eyes. "I'm ready," she whispered.

Heero released a smile, unguarded. He was sure he'd never heard her say anything more beautiful in all the time he'd known her. He leaned in and pressed against her tender lips.

"Inside?" He looked to the door.

"Yes."

Without another word, he climbed out of the car, centering himself before he rounded to her door. He put his hand on her hip, playfully loosening her blouse, as he escorted her up the stairs.

Relena felt like she might break into a run to reach the door, but just before she touched it with her outstretched hand, he pulled back on the other one, spinning her to face him. She stilled herself, surprised, as he stalked toward her. A mischievous smirk broke across her cheek, again, as he backed her into the door. His eyes bore into her like a predator. She opened her mouth to his deep kisses as he rested his right hand on her hip, pressing her against the doorknob.

His bites broke down past her bottom lip, trailing along her jawline, up to her ear, then back down the tendon of her neck, toward her collarbone. He could barely even hear her soft moans past the rushing of his own pulse in his ears. He was playing with her, teasing and pushing her to build up the moment. This was their first chance at each other, and he wouldn't leave her disappointed.

He followed the line down toward her collarbone, looking forward to the slightly painful bite he had in store, when she suddenly dropped away. Relena plummeted toward the ground when the door she had been leaning her full weight against swung open, unexpectedly. When her waist fell from him, Heero reacted automatically, snatching her wrist back to him. He held her, suspended over the ground, as she opened her eyes, bewildered, looking shocked and slightly hurt.

A pair of wide, violet eyes appeared over her, looking embarrassed. "Oh, man, Relena," Duo's voice sounded harsh and loud in contrast to the soft tones that had been singing through the house in the last week. "I heard you come up to the door." He scratched the back of his head, nervously. "I just didn't think you'd be leaning on it. Good thing Heero's got such fast reflexes!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

Heero's kisses followed the line down toward her collarbone, looking forward to the slightly painful bite he had in store, when she suddenly dropped away. Relena plummeted toward the ground when the door she had been leaning her full weight against swung open, unexpectedly. When her waist fell from him, Heero reacted automatically, snatching her wrist back to him. He held her, suspended over the ground, as she opened her eyes, bewildered, looking shocked and slightly hurt.

A pair of wide, violet eyes appeared over her, looking embarrassed. "Oh, man, Relena," Duo's voice sounded harsh and loud in contrast to the soft tones that had been singing through the house in the last week. "I heard you come up to the door." He scratched the back of his head, nervously. "I just didn't think you'd be leaning on it. Good thing Heero's got such fast reflexes!"

Heero pulled her onto her feet, taking half a step back so she could regain her bearings. Relena turned to the library, where Hilde was slowly standing up, clearly more shocked and surprised than her partner. Relena glanced at Duo, then Hilde, realizing that though Duo clearly missed the scene he'd so abruptly interrupted, while _she_ was at a perfect vantage point.

Hilde saw everything.

As her eyes locked back with Hilde's, she noticed how incredibly naked she felt. Her cheeks flushed a hurtful red, as her girlfriend stepped closer to console her. A scalding hand grabbed her shoulder unexpectedly, causing her to jump back in repulsion. She ran into Heero, who gave only slightly to her weight. She looked back at Duo through wounded eyes. Her skin was still tingling and intensely sensitive from Heero's advances. Being touched by someone else was—wrong. It felt painful.

Relena pushed against the door, inching around Duo, careful not to let him touch her, as she entered the house. He studied her disgusted stance, confused, as she backed toward the stairs.

"Um—" Relena finally pushed out a verbal pause as she looked around.

Heero had tucked his hands back into his jacket pockets, as he uneasily studied the ground at his feet, trying to hide his emotions. (Had she not been so embarrassed, herself, she might have been amused at his overt response to their awkward predicament.) Duo was staring at her, still wide-eyed, wondering how dropping her to the ground could incur such a defensive response. Hilde's gaze was following her, steadily. Her expression was soft, enhancing her compassionate eyes.

"Relena," Hilde whispered.

"I'm sure you guys can make yourselves at home. I'm going to, um—I'm going to bed." Relena turned her back to her friends and scuttled up the stairs, praying she wouldn't trip and fall at this moment. That was the only thing that could possibly make this worse for her.

"Jeeze!" Duo's voice was grating at Heero's raw nerves, as well. "What is with her, today? I mean, is she really _that _embarrassed? It was just a fall! Besides. _You _caught her." Heero grimaced willing his oldest friend to stop talking.

"It can't be because we let ourselves in," he continued. "She said to just let ourselves in whenever we come. We're not gonna interrupt anything. It's not like she has a _boyfriend_…"

Hilde winced as Heero cracked his neck, now glaring at Duo.

"Duo!" Hilde's voice was commanding and urgent. She stepped between the men, secretly hoping Heero wouldn't lose his cool and drop her boyfriend to the floor. "Duo," she said as her tone softened. "Why don't you head upstairs and turn down the bed, as well?" He looked at her, questioning her motives. "Just head upstairs, quietly. Don't touch anything, and don't speak to anyone."

Duo looked up at Heero, opening his mouth to make a remark, when Hilde pressed two fingers on his lips. "Don't touch anything," she restated, locking his gaze to hers. "And don't _speak _to anyone." She forcibly turned his shoulder toward the stairs and pushed him forward. Duo reluctantly turned back to Heero, who was watching his exit, and saluted him farewell.

Hilde stepped back from Heero, empathizing with his frustration, as she urged him inside. She closed the door softly, smiling under his unrelenting stare. "I'm going to check on her," she said kindly. "You go take a shower or something. Duo did take a long one, not too long ago, so there might not be much hot water, but I doubt you'll mind." Her smile twitched, hinting at her knowledge.

His eyes showed no response. She nodded and took her leave, retreating to Relena's room.

Lightly tapping at the door, she let herself in. "It's just me," she called into the dark and seemingly empty room. When greeted by silence, Hilde made her way across the room to the open bathroom. Relena sat on the floor, slumped against the wall. She rolled her head toward Hilde, smiling sadly, then rolled away, choking back tears.

"I'm sorry." Hilde sank to the tile against the counters, opposite her friend.

Relena made a sound, which was most similar to a snort.

"First time?"

She sighed.

"He's in love with you."

Relena looked up, pouting.

"That is to say, you'll have another chance."

A frustrated tear escaped Relena's eye. She smiled back at Hilde in agreement.

Relena took a deep breath and rose to her feet, while Hilde followed. She walked over to the sink and turned on the hot water to wash her hands.

Hilde observed silently as the steam rose. _Wow. She sure can handle some hot water. I can only imagine what her baths would feel like._ After a moment another thought entered her mind. _The hot water's back. Thank Heaven. Quite the water pressure to, for—_ She cocked her head as the epiphany hit her. _Oh, _she thought. _He didn't shower._ She smirked at the thought of the inevitable.

Hilde took a deep breath, regaining Relena's attention. "Are you okay?"

Relena smiled in response as she stopped the water.

Hilde touched her shoulder, affirming the answer. She smiled sincerely as she turned to leave. "I should go make sure Duo's not in trouble. I somehow doubt Heero has much patience for his antics, tonight." With one final wink, she slipped out of room.

:::

Relena took her time freshening up and slipping into a black, satin nighty, before she came out of the bathroom, back to her room. The lights were still out and the door closed and she inched toward her bed. She kept her room clean, and though she's made the walk a million times, she still felt apprehensive closing the distance in the dark.

Suddenly her senses responded to the presence in the room. She looked up, beaming, at the shadow in the corner, opposite her. Her demeanor changed as she swayed toward him. He met her halfway, taking her in his arms. His warm kiss affirmed what she already knew. He was not leaving her, tonight.

Leaning her back on the bed, he spoke gentle and low. "Will you still have me?"

"Yes," she whispered desperately as she pulled him down into her kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

As morning broke through the east windows of Relena's bedroom, she felt her lover trying to stir her. As she slowly regained consciousness she felt him. She was wrapped, naked, in his arms, pressed into his warm skin, under the covers. She sighed peacefully, nuzzling deeper into his embrace.

"Relena," he whispered.

She could only release a soft moan.

He smiled openly, brushing her hair from her face. "I'm going downstairs."

Her lips pouted without command.

"I'll let you sleep," his smile deepened. "I'll wake you up when it's time to get ready. I promise."

Still half asleep, her hand tightened its grip on his, as he pulled away. Once dressed, he stopped by the door, consciously wiping the joy from his face before exiting. He knew that a smile was not something that would slip unnoticed past his friends.

As Heero dismounted the stairs, his eyes met with Quatre's. "When did you come in?"

Quatre grinned when he saw his friend. "It must've been about one in the morning." He rose, approaching the respected soldier. "I went up to tell you I was in, but you weren't in your room. I figured you were still around, somewhere, but I was too wiped out from the trip to go looking or wait up." Quatre laughed at himself. "Wiped out from a trip? Man. These politics are making me weak."

"It seems to be an overwhelming job," Heero growled. He thought of Relena's exasperation the day before. He knew she was exhausted when he arrived, but he finally saw how it was demanding so much from her. And that didn't include the jetlag.

"Relena," he whispered, as he followed his drifting thoughts toward the kitchen.

Quatre stayed where he stood, at the mouth of the library, watching Heero walk away. There was something distinctly different about his old friend-better-but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He was startled by an apparition on the stairwell over him. In her blue-white, satin robe, the Foreign Minister looked like an angel smiling down on him.

"Relena," he beamed at her, as she fluttered down the steps to meet him. After greeting her with a peck on the cheek, he pushed her messy hair back from her face, looking into her eyes to read her. "Are you well?" He sensed her sadness immediately, but as she turned, inside, to the new joy breaking free in her heart he felt her powerful positive emotions. Smiling deeply in response to her own optimism, he pulled her into a hug. He didn't, yet, know what turn of events gave her so much hope, but he was moved by how brightly she was glowing.

"Won't you have breakfast, with us?" Relena broke from the hug, still smiling.

"Yeah," he responded. "You go ahead. I'll put my mess away, in here."

He gathered the books, carefully placing them in order, when the thought slipped from his mouth. "Why are you glowing, anyway?" His voice echoed down the hall, following her as she entered the kitchen.

Coming from the library, she entered facing the coffee machine, in front of which Heero was sitting at the nook, silently refusing to turn and face her.

"A good night's sleep does wonders," she called back. Heero shook his head, clearly amused at her white lie. "Besides," she reached up and took two mugs from the cupboard. "Who wouldn't be glowing after a surprise greeting by their best friend, first thing in the morning?" She glided past her lover, giving him an equally warm silence.

They were comfortable, and nothing needed to be said, just yet.

"Thank you for teaching me this," she said after several quiet moments, feeling his eyes on her. "I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't make myself coffee after you leave." She fought the inflection at the end of the sentence, trying to hide the question mark, but still hoped he'd get the hint and consider his decision. She resolved herself to the fact that she would accept any decision he made on the matter, without question. He never seemed an overly emotional man, in spite of her love for him, and she was willing to sacrifice anything to preserve a relationship and respect his wishes.

Heero sipped his black coffee, willing her to turn to him. She did. He leaned back, leaving an opening between them. Relena yielded to the pull of the table and leaned in front of him, resting her cheek in her hand with playful eyes. Pleased with her cooperation he leaned back in, brushing his nose against hers and spoke slowly, to enhance the importance of the communication.

"I am not a politician," he said clearly. "I don't start things I can't-or won't-finish." He brushed a stray hair from her eyes. "I'm not leaving you, Relena," he clarified. "Pagan knew that, bringing me in. I almost hoped I could keep it plutonic, but that would never have lasted." He smirked, touching the tip of her nose with his thumb, as he cupped her cheek. She could feel the heat from holding his coffee radiating back off his hand. "I'm devoted to you." He met her eyes, searching. "I love you."

As the words sank in, deep inside Relena could felt small explosion. Maybe it was just a spark, but it seemed to be what Heero was searching for. His eyes glistened with recognition as he leaned in and pressed his lips from hers.

"Now, get Quatre's coffee on. He's been standing behind me at the door for several seconds." Relena jumped, realizing that her friend had overheard the better part of their conversation. With rosy cheeks she turned her backs on the men, and set the brew for Quatre's cup.

The Winner heir sank onto the barstool next to his old friend, yawning off the long night. He glanced over to Heero warily, feeling guilty about eavesdropping on what he suspected was the first "I love you" in previously unknown the relationship. Heero didn't meet his gaze, but leaned back, studying Relena carefully.

The soft material of the satin robe draped over her hips gently, giving her movements the air of a floating spirit, free of gravity. She tied the belt high on her midriff, allowing slack around her bosom for modesty. The material was fairly thin, as was its nature, and gave no immediate sign of what was or wasn't underneath, but upon further study, Heero seemed cautious. "Relena?"

She froze in her steps. Turning slowly to hand Quatre his brew, she met Heero's eye. "I hate that tone," she said, emphasizing her nervousness.

"Didn't you have black on last night?"

"Yes?"

He pointedly looked up and down her curves as she handed Quatre the sugar. When he met her eyes, again, she understood. Her cheeks flushed. No, she wasn't wearing her nighty, anymore, but she could hardly see why he'd point it out, especially with company.

Quatre looked on in silence, trying to decipher the apparently successful communication.

Heero cleared his throat as she turned, again, to put the sugar back. "Duo loves that robe, remember?" He let it sink in. "All he has to do is grab it in the right place as you pass and he gets it off of you every time."

Relena's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered the pranks she'd suffered through on many a morning, while Duo was keeping them company. She clamped the cloth closed across her chest, squeezing until her knuckles were white.

She usually slept in her nightgown, so she'd never been naked under Duo's favorite robed, before.

Regaining her composure, though still not releasing her grip on the opening, she turned calmly around and smiled. "Well," she said breathily. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go and get ready for work, anyway. _Before_ Duo wakes up." Relena gently touched Quatre's hand with her free one as she walked away. "Do enjoy your coffee."

Her breath caught as she approached the door. The way was blocked by a familiar brunet with a long, healthy braid down to his thighs. She stopped and took a step back, eying him suspiciously.

"Good morning," she started, tightening her grip across her chest. "Where's Hilde?"

"Getting dressed," he grinned, looking at her nervous behavior. He noted her grip and was already pondering schemes to loosen it, to accomplish the task.

"Duo." Heero's voice was sharp, authoritative. He almost sounded angry, like he was scolding a child. "As you'll recall, Relena's had a rough few days. I advise you that it may be in your best interest if you avoid any practical jokes. After all, the two of you didn't exactly have a friendly passing, last night, did you?"

Duo thought, remembering how angry she seemed when he touched her. "Alright, Miss Moody. I'll let you go _this_ time. But it's only because I love you." He stepped forward, slowly and gently taking her into his arms. Relena's eyes were wide in surprise as he gave her the most kind and protective hug she'd ever received from him. "I do," he whispered, looking down at her.

She studied him. He wasn't joking. He wasn't flirting. He wasn't being romantic or trying to get his way. He was showing her pure compassion. Her thoughts came smashing back down to earth. She may be on cloud nine with Heero, but she was losing her dearest and oldest friend. Slowly backing out of the friendly embrace, she massaged her own neck with her free hand. She looked back into Duo's eyes and gave him a sad smile. "I love you, too," she nodded, touching his shoulder before she quietly floated up the stairs, to her room.

Heero and Quatre watched silently, both recognizing the emotional turn of events. Heero lowered his eyes, returning to his coffee. _She needs some time alone,_ he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

Pagan's health was waning at an increasing pace, but it didn't stop his concern for the princess. He saw to it that Heero took her home to the manor by 10 the next night. Without a word, Relena quietly passed the library, where her three closest friends sat gossiping, and made her way to her room. As she came out of the bathroom in her nightgown, she found Heero leaning against the door, waiting. He'd followed her, and patiently waited until she was changed.

"Your friends are downstairs," he whispered.

Her eyes sank. It wasn't often she felt the need to seclude herself, especially from such an intimate group. She just felt so exhausted, afraid and alone. "I—" she started, but he wasn't looking to hear her excuses.

"It will do you good." His voice was soft, yet commanding. There was no question. No option. He held out her fluffy, pink robe, this one much more stable than the blue satin.

Relena sighed as she accepted the garment, layering it over her white gown. She didn't feel like talking. She didn't feel like laughing. She was not in the mood for fun.

Against her will, her bare feet carried her back, into the library, with Heero leading. Her guests greeted her as her legs lifted her into a large leather chair with her back to the kitchen. Heero leaned protectively over her while she avoided being pulled into the conversation.

"So how long has it been since you saw Dorothy?" Duo's question was pointed.

"I ran into her at a summit meeting last month," Quatre said, looking down at his scotch.

"Like, ran into her how? 'Hi, how you doing? Killed anyone lately?'" He mocked Quatre and his long time love interest. "Or was it more—" Duo knocked his knuckles together, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Hilde smacked him for his forwardness.

Quatre blushed in response, still evading eye contact.

Relena smiled. She knew Dorothy much better than her other friends. They had grown very close since they were girls. In order to avoid too pressing of questions from Dorothy about Heero, she often responded in kind with questions about Quatre. She was in love with him, but the fact was, in spite of their differences in personality, Quatre was almost as distant from his lover as Heero had been from Relena. But things were changing quickly for her. She wondered if their age wasn't leading to a coming turn around with Dorothy. Maybe it was time the two politicians came to an agreement and started working toward their future, together.

"Have you spoken to her?" Relena's voice slipped out of her quiet thoughts. The other four people looked at her, confused. "I mean, on _that_ subject." They still didn't seem to follow completely. "Quatre," she smiled. "We're not as young as we were." There was still confusion. Thought projection would be helpful, now. "Women," she was grasping for wording as she looked to Hilde for confirmation. "We only have so much time." Relena didn't want to be too forward about "settling down" in front of Heero. At least not alone.

Hilde's eyes lit with recognition of the subject. "Men can have children at almost any age," Hilde agreed. "They don't stop 'producing'. Women, on the other hand, have a set number of years." She now had their attention off of an already strained Relena, as she took lead of the discussion. "The longer _we_ take to settle into a family and start reproducing, the less likely our chances of healthy, successful pregnancies. And that's not even mentioning the exhausting task of _raising_ them. I'd hate to be trying to keep up with two-year-old Duo Jr. when I'm forty."

Duo blushed. For all of his work to exploit Quatre's love life, now he was somehow the subject of the awkward, female-led conversation. Desperate for an out, he aimed at Heero.

"Yeah, Heero. When do you think we should settle down?"

Hilde and Quatre inhaled sharply, looking nervously up at the dominant male, and Relena blushed and closed her eyes, wishing she could be anywhere else. There was a moment of complete silence, as Heero gathered his thoughts.

Expressionless, he said, "Duo, you've known Hilde for years. We've all been close since we were 15." He'd subtly turned the spotlight back to Duo, but still encompassed the whole group, at the same time. They'd been through two wars together. They were approaching this loss together. Now, he discussed their lives, starting a family, knowing they would, for all intents and purposes, take the next leap together. "I'd hardly think there are any more major surprises in store for you. For any of us."

"So you're thinking it's time?" Duo's face was almost twisted with surprise.

"I thought you'd have married her two years ago, at least," he shrugged.

Hilde's mouth dropped open. She had been expecting the proposal long before, as well. Smacking her lover upside the head, she silently lipped the words, "Two years!"

Heero grinned slightly at the way he'd turned the tables on his obnoxious friend. Bringing the subject back to the whole, he said, "As for the rest of us, maybe it's time we think about it." He met Quatre's eyes, giving him a challenging look.

"First one to the altar wins?" Quatre stretched with a smile, trying to make light of the conversation. Duo laughed, still oblivious to the changes that had taken place in the last few days.

Relena opened her eyes wide, staring at the floor as her mouth dropped open. She wasn't sure how serious he was being, or if he was even talking about them. She just didn't know what to think, after he'd gone through so much effort to remain distant all those years.

Heero recognized her avoidance and quietly backed out of the room, toward the kitchen. Once he was gone, Relena looked back up at Quatre, trying to decide how legitimate the conversation really was.

"Well," he analyzed his own situation. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to actually start _dating _her." He smiled, now mocking himself. "Heaven knows there wouldn't ever be an excuse for Heero to say 'love' before I did. I've been—" He started to trail off, then realized they were staring at him. "I've been 'talking' to her for years, after all." He smiled, embarrassed. They all knew he had been sleeping with her.

Heero came quietly back into the room, handing Relena the glass of merlot that she wanted, but never asked for. She raised an eyebrow, impressed, as she took the glass. He really could read her mind. She smiled at him, gratefully.

"Yeah," Duo scoffed, closing his eyes as he laughed with himself. "I'd like to see the day Heero tells a girl he 'loves' her."

Hilde looked up to the ceiling, as if hoping an angel would come announcing her boyfriend's need to shut up. Quatre smiled shyly at Heero. Heero crossed his arms, staring intently at Duo. Relena also looked on, enjoying Duo's making a fool of himself, fighting back her desire to call him out on his mistake. He was the only one present who didn't know that she and Heero had taken this next step in their relationship, and she thought it fitting _not _to tell him.

Duo opened his eyes slowly. The room was silent, as the other four stared at him. He shrugged, realizing they did not find his comments as funny as he had. "Well," Duo jested. "He's never told me that he loves _me_."

Hilde sniggered. "Well, he's not in a relationship with you that calls for it," she raised an eyebrow to Heero. "Are you Heero?"

"No," his face hardened, stressing seriousness. "It's strictly sex, I promise."

Hilde dropped her face into her hands, laughing. Duo's mouth dropped open in surprise. Quatre laughed the loudest. Relena, fighting the urge to dissect the comment, flushed a deep red. Heero was joking, and something told her he was doing it for her more than them. She knew he wanted her to laugh.

"Poor Duo," she said softly, with pseudo-compassion across her face. "He doesn't love you."

Duo sank into his seat pouting. He was the butt of the joke, again.

Heero brushed a stray hair back, behind Relena's ear. She unconsciously touched his hand as she looked up into his Prussian blue eyes. He gave her a secret smile, confirming his concern for her. She smiled back. _I love you, too,_ she thought.

The five friends' voices trailed off into the night, joking intimately as they built a memory, together. This was a time to live in the moment, and not to worry about tomorrow. Tonight was right.

:::

"Mr. Yuy, you can't—" Mel's voice was urgent as it echoed through the heavy wooden door. "She's in a meeting!" She exclaimed.

It was only 10:15 when Heero barged into her office. His face was stern; grave. With a slight nod from him, Relena rose to her feet. The Ambassador who sat across from her was surprised at the intrusion, but looked on in concern as the Minister grew pale.

"Is it over?" Her voice was nearly inaudible. "Is he-?"

"We must hurry," he answered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.**

The morning of the funeral was overcast, as though the sun, itself, was mourning the loss of an angel. Amongst the fabric river of mourners donned in charcoal grey and black, Dorothy stood out with a large princess cut engagement ring, its corners as sharp and demanding as her personality. Relena's plain black dress was only kissed with a feminine sweetheart neckline, her hair pulled up into a severe bun, with a birdcage veil emptily promising to hide her tears. She could feel herself shaking slightly under the weight of her broken heart, as she felt Heero's hands steady her. Looking up into his eyes, she felt him give her his strength. Today, they would see a small bit of her powerful emotions, but he would be there to catch her if she fell.

With her left hand, Relena reached up and brushed a loose strand of hair form her own face. Her friends' mouth seemed to drop open in unison, as the jewels caught their eyes. On her left ring finger, she wore a diamond, secured to each side by pear cut sapphires. The teardrops, matching the color of her lovers' eyes, were perfectly placed amongst the delicate white gold designs of the ring, as if to symbolize the tears that brought the beautiful Dove of Peace her family's realized dream. Even in the overcast light, the jewels Heero chose for her glistened brighter than the sea on a cloudless day. Her ring passively owned the spotlight, the way the girl who wore it had captured the world's heart in the war.

Now Hilde was livid. She pinched Duo, jealously, as the congregation took their seats. Still oblivious to the relationship change, he was the only one who hadn't thought anything of the ring, and was totally confused by the assault.

Relena stood, quietly, taking the podium as she was asked to give the eulogy. She paused, for several seconds, listening to herself breathe as she looked down at her old friend's casket. She cleared her throat, one last time, ready to say goodbye.

"Pagan has been part of my life for as far back as I can remember. He came to work for my family when he was just a boy, and has never let us down or betrayed our trust. He took our family as his own. He adopted our ideals and dreams, and paid as much for them as any member of my lineage.

"Pagan kept my secrets, respected my wishes and stood by my side, while still guarding my brother and my late family's good name. I remember him teaching me to ride a bike, picking me up from grade school, and assisting me throughout the war.

"He was there the day I met the love of my life, the day I came home without my father, the day I was given back my birthright, the day I was crowned queen and the day I was relieved to reunite my family.

"Pagan," she softened her tone, turning back to the casket. "Thank you. Thank you for looking out for me. You always knew what you were doing.

"I can cook my own meals. I can do my own laundry. I can even brew my own coffee, just like you wanted. He refuses to teach me to drive, but you know," she looked back to Heero for confidence. "He loves me, Pagan, just like you said. And he's not leaving, just like you wanted."

Duo scratched his head, finally letting the reality of the confession sink in.

A single tear trickled down Relena's face as she looked to the casket, again. "My dear old friend, thank you for _everything_. You've been my shoulder, my strength and my safe place. You've been a friend and a father. A helper and a guardian. I love you so much, Pagan." Another tear escaped and she took another deep breath, steeling herself. "I miss you." Now she was shaking, clinging to the podium for dear life. "Goodbye, my sweet."

After a moment of silence, Relena slowly nodded to the minister and made her way down to Heero, who leaned forward, openly embracing her, to keep her from tripping. He smiled compassionately, wiping the tears from her face and kissed her, in front of all their family and friends. She was no longer his secret. She needed him, and he was there for her, from now until forever.

:::

After the ceremony, the couple hosted the reception at the manor. Relena took some time to cool off in her room, before her fiancé escorted a stronger Relena back into the large group of family and friends. She had touched up her makeup and backed up her mask. The depth of her mourning was her secret, a secret she would only truly share with her soul mate. Heero.

Being the princess that she was, she was swarmed by girls pushing and pulling to get a look at the ring. Hilde approached the masculine group with a bitter look on her face. Duo paled.

"Baby, I thought _I _was gonna propose _first_, I swear!" He pulled the ring frantically out of his pocket, desperately trying to earn her forgiveness. "I didn't even know Heero and Relena were _dating_! It's not fair." He pouted, sweating under her harsh stare.

Trowa cleared his throat, level headed as always. "Do it right, Duo," he said, as he put his hand on Duo's shoulder, shoving him to his knees.

Duo's head drooped before he raised his puppy eyes to meet her. "Hilde Schbeiker," he said gently. "Will you marry me?"

:::

Several months later at another reception, Quatre found his way through the crowded room, to the shadows where Heero was quietly watching. Leaning against the wall, with crossed arms, he observed the festivities as the girls danced in a group around the bride, basking in her glory. The two men stood quietly, dressed in full tuxedos, each waiting for the other to bring up the inevitable subject.

"So," Heero finally said in a cold tone. "What do I win?"

"_First one to the altar,"_ Quatre remembered saying. He smiled.


End file.
